A New Life
A New Life is the fifth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is tasked with killing Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra, a former Cuban crime lord, and retrieving a microfilm hidden in a necklace owned by Vinnie's wife. Mission information Briefing We're sending you down to the other end of the state, 47. The target's a gangster by the name of Vinnie Sinistra. He's in a witness protection program pending a court appearance later this month. Our client wants to be sure Sinistra doesn't make it to the witness box. Sinistra's also got some hard evidence that can't be allowed to see the light of day. Our clients think it may be on a bit of microfilm, ensure that you retrieve it. Sinistra is extremely unstable and hasn't taken well to suburban life. They're having a birthday party for the youngest child on Sunday, and this may give you the angle you need to get in. The house is being monitored and protected by the feds, so extreme discretion is required. Tread lightly, 47. Intel *Garbage trucks can dispose of all kinds of waste. *The surveillance team has an unhealthy appetite for donuts. *Vinnie has complained about the neighbor's son taking pot shots into the garden with an air rifle. *Vinnie lives close to a veterinary surgeon. Sometimes a vet needs to tranquilize wild animals! *Rumor has it that Vinnie's wife flirts with hired staff, but Vinnie trusts her company. *Some field agents are too nosy in teenage girls' rooms. *A barbecue is being prepared for the party. Be careful with flammable liquids! *Vinnie just bought a very expensive and unusual necklace for his wife. Objectives #Kill Vinnie Sinistra. #Retrieve the microfilm. #Escape the suburb. Weapons Firearms *SLP .40 - On most guards and in a weapon stash in the house. *Bull .480 - Vinnie's prefered weapon. *Air Rifle - In the treehouse. *MP7 - In a weapon stash in the house and on most FBI agents that arrive by limo backup. *Nailer - In the basement. Melee Weapons *Kitchen knife - In the kitchen. *Hedge Cutter - Carried by the woman across the street from Sinistra's house. *Baseball bat - In the garage. Outcome Agent 47 eliminates Vinnie, and is able to retrieve the microfilm from Vinnie's wife. Trivia *Unlike in Hitman: Contracts, the Dog in this mission, who guards the direct entrance to the backyard, will not be shown on the map. *Throwing Vinnie's wife's body over the railing and into the sewers without taking the microfilm necklace off her body will result in mission failure. The same will occur if you place her body in the garbage truck and then recycle her. *The back license plate of the garbage truck says "BADBLOD", Misspell for "Bad Blood". *Both the license plates of the caterer's delivery vehicle says "MUNCH1", much means to eat something with a continuous and often audible action of jaws. * Corky the Clown often goes to his own vehicle, to have a slight 'drink'. He has a box in the back of his car, he can be sedated, or killed and placed in that very box. *The mission takes place on May 15, 2004. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions